Promise
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: All The Cullen's Except for Carlisle have gone on a weekend hunting trip. What happens when Bella goes to La Push to tell Jacob something important, and he doesn't take it to well?Bella ends up going to Carlisle for help. Carlisle/Bella Friendship. R
1. Jake Troubles

A/N: First off, this is a Bella/Carlisle Friendship. Jacob is very and I mean VERY OOC. Also I am re-editing this story right now because I am starting to become picky with my writing. In a way that is a good thing, because I am trying to make my stuff better. Anyways…

**Disclaimer: I was talking to SM and she said that 14 year old girls with a light pink violin could not own Twilight. Thanks SM, I sure feel loved.**

**Bella POV:**

I was just to La Push a little while ago, I had gone to see Jacob and tell him of mine and Edward's engagement. I wasn't expecting him to take it that well because I knew he loved me in a way that I did not love him. I never expected that type of a reaction though, that was just down right scary. I was so stupid to go there like that, I should have just phoned him, that would have been much less _painful_ for me.

I pull into the Cullen's driveway, the only one home was Carlisle. The others were on a weekend long hunting trip but Carlisle had to work tomorrow. I looked down to my cut up and bruised arms. The amount of blood shed there was small, but I wasn't sure about anything else. Was anything broken? I guess I will have to find out, won't I?

Carlisle had run out of the house and he was beside me in an instant as I slowly got out of my truck. I was now finding it hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Bella? Bella, what happened?" Carlisle asked, his velvet voice soft and full of concern.

I shake my head and let the tears rapidly flow from my eyes, and make their path down my burning red cheeks. Carlisle picked me up and ran inside, and up the stairs to Edward's room. I wish Edward were here right now…

"Bella." Carlisle said softly "Please, you _need _to tell me what happened."

"I-I went to La Push today…" I said meekly.

"Okay, and?" he pressed, while giving me the doctor's once over. I probably looked a mess right now.

"I was talking to Jake… about the engagement to Edward."

"Okay." he said softly "What else happened?"

"He…lost it." I whisper.

"Bella, it would really help if you were a little less vague." Carlisle said, a slight hint of annoyance now is his voice. Oh no, I didn't want to make Carlisle mad at me…

"Okay, well I went to La Push to tell Jacob about my engagement to Edward, and he didn't exactly take it to well, and… this happened to me."

Carlisle still seemed to know that I wasn't giving the full truth but what I had told him for now seemed to be good enough. Imagine if I had said that Jacob had phased and attacked me! Wait, this is Carlisle we are talking about. Calm…collected…and cool Carlisle.

"I don't think it is wise for you to go to La Push on your own, Bella." said Carlisle.

"I don't think so either." I sniffed.

"Alright, change your clothes, put on a nightgown. I'm going to go and get my stuff."

I nodded my head and Carlisle left the room, closing the door behind him. I got up and slowly made my way to the closet. A few of my things were here so I pulled out one of my favorite nightgowns. Probably my favorite because I picked it out and not Alice. I pulled off my tattered jeans and top and pulled the nightgown over my head. My whole body pretty much screaming in protest because of the pain.

I slowly walked back to the bed, laid down and made myself comfortable, or as comfortable as you can be after a wolf attacked you.

Carlisle knocked on the door, and I take a deep breath. I hate doctors, even if they are your future father in law.

"Come in." I call quietly, knowing that he can hear me.

He walked into the room, and I was wishing that I had Edward with me. Edward… MY Edward.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bella." assured Carlisle.

"I know it will be." I say softly "I just want Edward."

"Don't worry, he'll be back on Sunday. You just have the rest of this evening and tomorrow to go."

"That's so long." I said. "It feels like an eternity."

Carlisle smiled sadly. "I'll just be setting to work now."

I nodded my consent, he gently prodded at some of the cuts and bruises and I had to use all my will power to stop myself from crying. He cleaned the small cuts out with something, whatever it was it stung, and a lot. The other, more larger ones, were stitched up. I hissed in pain. Stupid Jacob.

"All this pain and you still stay with Edward?" Carlisle asked, as he finished up. "Why didn't you just choose Jacob to save yourself all this trouble?"

"I'm madly in love with Edward. I wouldn't even leave him even id someone threatened to point a gun to my head if I didn't."

"You're definitely a god send to this family, Bella."

"Thanks." I said, and blushed. "You guys are the best vampire family a human like me could ever ask for."

Carlisle chuckled, and then his expression look angered, had I done something? "Bella, some of these cuts don't look like they were from someone just hitting and punching."

He indicated to the claw marks, and I knew that I didn't have a way out of this.

"Wolves do have claws." I whispered.

"You mean he phased?!" Carlisle asked angrily. I had never seen him like that before. Anger flashed in his butterscotch eyes.

"Yes, he phased." I said, and my hear rate quickened.

"Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." Carlisle apologized.

"No, it's fine." I said.

"If you're sure…"

Carlisle and I talked for a little while longer, and then I found myself getting tired. I fell asleep after he had promised that he would stay in the room, sitting on the couch.

~_ Dream ~_

_I cut the engine on my truck and found Jacob in the garage where he was working on who knows what. I smiled at him and he smiled at me._

"_Hey Bella."_

"_Hey Jake, what's up?"_

"_Nothing really. Surprised to see that you're here actually."_

"_Oh?" I asked._

"_Yea, shouldn't you be with Edward or something?" he sneered._

"_Woa, Jake, seriously dude. Chill."_

"_Right. Sorry, Bella." Jacob apologized._

"_No it's fine." I said "I have some news though."_

"_You and the bloodsucker are breaking up?" he asked hopefully._

"_Um, no. We're engaged."_

"_WHAT?! WHY?!"_

"_We're in love, that's why."_

"_Don't you love me though, Bella?"_

"_Yes, just not in the same way I love Edward. I'm sorry, Jake."_

_Then before I knew what had happened he had just…phased. No warning whatsoever. The anger just to control of him and I found myself being attacked by an angry wolf. A VERY angry wolf._

_~ End Dream~_

**Carlisle POV:**

I could tell that Bella was having a nightmare just from her sped up heart beat, erratic breathing, and thrashing around. I wasn't going to wake her up though, she'd eventually wake herself up. I don't understand how Jacob could have done such a thing. It's not her fault that she fell in love with Edward. No one can control who they fall in love with.

Then Bella started to scream hysterically, and that's when I figured I had no choice but to try and wake her up.

"Bella!" I called.

I gently shake her awake, and she screamed at the contact of my hands on her shoulder.

"Bella, it's just Carlisle." I soothed.

She opened her eyes and started to sob, it was so heart wrenching. I hugged her as tight as I possibly could without hurting her.

"Carlisle." she sobbed. "It felt so real, just like the whole thing happened again."

"It'll be okay, Bella." I said softly "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

**A/N: Yes, I am much more pleased with this new edited chapter than I am with the old chapter. My writing is getting better since way back when I first started writing, which really wasn't that long ago. Lol. Chapter two will be edited soon.**


	2. Candy and Carlizzle's!

**A/N: Yes, it is chapter 2! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Twilight...I would not have to go to school. SM owns it All!**

**Carlisle POV:**

I stayed with Bella for the rest of the night, I held her hand while she slept. She was sleeping quite peacefully now, I was thankful for that. The morning was prgressing and I figured I would go call Charlie to tell him what had happened, leaving out the details of a wolf attacking his daughter. I went into the kitchen and made her breakfast incase she was hungry when she woke up.

At around eleven AM I finally heard her start to toss and turn upstairs, signalling she was about to wake up. Finally she woke up and thinking she was alone she started to panic and her breathing became uneven. I rushed up the stairs before she ended up going into a full panic attack.

"Bella, deep breaths."I said, trying to calm her down.

She faught to get air into her lungs for a few seconds but eventually got control of her breathing.

"Sorry."she mumbled.

"It's not your fault."

She shifted a bit and winced.

"I feel worse then last night."

"Told you,"I said "Aren't you glad I was _sick?"_

"I guess now I am."said Bella.

"Thought so."

Bella stuck out her tongue childlishly. "I thought you were suppose to be nice to people in pain?"

"Well I can make fun of you, you're my soon to be daughter in law."

"Not fair."said Bella. "And I'm hungry."

"That's where I was making you breakfest."

"What did you make?"she asked.

"Well let's go find out."

I scoop her up into my arms, being mindful of her recently aqquired injuries and run down the stairs to the kitchen. Her face suddenly looks dreamy when she catches a whiff of the smell of food. I don't personally think it smells that good but then again, this IS a human and certain things appeal to them. I'm sure if I offered Bella some animal blood she would be thinking the same thing I am thinking about the human food.

I sit her down on the stool by the Island in the kitchen and put a plat of food in fromt of her.

"Breakfest is served!"

"Yum...."said Bella.

Bella dug into the food and didn't stop eating until it was all gone, she must have been hungry. I have never seen a human eat so fast.

"Never saw a human eat so fast."I admit

"I was hungry!"defended Bella.

"Of course you were, do you want to go back to bed now?"

"The couch is good, we could watch TV or something."

"Sure."I agree.

**Bella POV:**

Carlisle carried me to the living room and sat me on the couch, I turned on the TV and surfed through the channels, trying to find something to watch that would interest the both of us. All of the sudden Carlisle breaks the silence.

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"I told Charlie about what happened last night."he said

How could he, I didn't want Charlie to know...what if he finds out that Jake is a wolf and then finds out that the Cullen's are vampires? That was a completely stupid move and I was MAD about it too!

"You what?"I asked

"I told Charlie."repeated Carlisle.

"But why?"

"I had to."said Carlisle.

I quickly turn off the TV, "No you did not have to."

"I made Charlie promise not to go hurt him."said Carlisle. "Just talk to him, I'm sure Edward would want the pleasure of ripping him to shreds."

"I don't want anyone to rip him to shreds."I said angrily. "An angry wolf can't help it, and he is still young!"

"Bella why are you defending him?"asked Carlisle.

"You don't understand Carlisle."I said, with a slight touch of bitterness to my voice. "I love Jacob still just not in the way I love Edward, it's difficult."

"I still don't get it but I am not going to pry."said Carlisle. "But I can't promise that Edward and I won't rip him to shreds."

I huffed. "You're impossible! So is Edward, get a life!!"

"Bella."laughed Carlisle. "I can't get a life now, I'm dead!"

"You know what I mean."

"So what should we do the rest of the day?"asked Carlisle.

"I don't really know."

"Well that was helpful."

"I know it was, wasn't it?"

We both sit for a little while trying to figure out what to do, I mean what can a 360 some year old vampire and an 18 year old human do?I feel in the mood for a movie...yet again, what movie could we watch? I slowly get up and head to the Cullen's shelf of movies. They were like a freaking Block Buster store, every movie I culd possibly think of!

I found one movie and giggled "Finding Nemo? Vampires actually watch Finding Nemo?"

"It's a good movie!"Carlisle defended

"Yea, it is...so let's watch it."

"Okay, want me to go to the store and get you some candy or something?"

"Sure!"

**Carlisle POV:**

About a half an hour into the movie Bella burst into a random fit of laughter over nothing at all, the scene in the movie wasn't even funny at the current moment. I was kind of wondering what could make Bella so highly amused right now...humans are very complex people to understand sometimes.

"Hey Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Your skin is all cold!"squealed Bella.

"I was aware of that..."I said, quite afraid of her at the moment.

"Like ice cream!"she said dreamily.

"Are you okay Bella?"I asked.

"Well of course Carlizzle, why wouldn't I be?!" giggled Bella.

"Carlizzle?"

"Yea it's your gangsta name!"said Bella. "Duh!"

"Bella, give me the candy."I demand, she must be on a sugar rush...

"No!" yelled Bella. "Mine!"

"Please give me the candy now."

"No!"

"Bella."I said seriously.

"NO!!"

I took the candy from her and she did one of the most suprising things, she started to cry. "My candy..."

I was just slightly amused as she cried herself to sleep in my arms.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up on the couch with a really sore stomach, I felt like I was 6 years old and it was the morning after Halloween.

"Carlisle what happened?"

"You went crazy after eating to much candy."said Carlisle. "I took it away from you and you cried yourself to sleep."

I blushed, that must have been embarrassing...

"I really did that?"

"Yes."

"Oh. My. Cullen."I said

"Is your stomach sore?"asked Carlisle.

"Yea... feels like when I was six at Halloween."

Carlisle gave her a tums, the smoothie falovored ones. Yum.

"Promise not to let me have that much candy again?"I asked

"That's definitly a promise I am keeping."said Carlisle. "You were a maniac."

"Most likely."I muttered. "Did I say anything stupid?"

"You called me Carlizzle."

I groaned, how could I have been so stupid...god!

"So does that make you Belizzle then?"he asked.

"Shut up!"I moaned.

**A/N: Haha, so I wanted a bit of humor in this chapter, and obviously Bella WAS; OOC. So yea review, review, REVIEW!**


	3. Bedtime Fears

**Next Chapter! Last chapter was a bit more upbeat because all the sad stories I have been reading were making me cry, then the first chapter of this story made me cry so yea...back to the drama of it all.**

**DISCLAIMER:If I was SM Carlisle would have stayed behind in New Moon and him and Bella would have gotten together and Jacob would have died.**

"Time for you to go to sleep Bella."said Carlisle.

"No."said Bella in alarm.

"Why not?"asked Carlisle.

"The dreams will come back."said Bella. She started to cry. "Oh god I'm loosing it!"

"Your not loosing it Bella, something bad happened to you."said Carlisle.

"It doesn't mean I need to cry like a baby over it."she sobbed.

"It's better for you to cry then to hold it all in."said Carlisle softly.

Bella cried into Carlisle's chest, the previous nights events playing out in her head. He gently rocked her back and forth rubbing small circles on her back and whispering words of comfort in her ear. She soaked his shirt through with tears and they still didn't stop coming out. Why did Jacob have to be such a jerk? Why couldn't he just accept she wanted to be with Edward, that she didn't love him that way.

She guessed he probably never would, he'd always want her to be with him. Life was so difficult and unfair, and guys shape shifters or vampires were just plane immature. Her sobs slowly became deep breaths as she calmed down.

"Better?"asked Carlisle.

"Yes."said Bella. "Thanks."

Carlisle looked confused."For what?

"For being here for me, telling me it's not my fault, taking care of me... for everything."said Bella.

Carlisle didn't even have words for how much that meant to him. He just held Bella even closer and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Bella."

"Love you too."

"Bedtime."he said.

"Okay."said Bella.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried upstairs to Edward's room and tucked her in.

"You won't leave will you?"

"Only when you want me to."said Carlisle.

"Goodnight..."

Bella drifted off to sleep, a peaceful expression on her face. Carlisle sat on the bed, her small hand gripping tightly on his even when she was asleep. All the times that he had, had to fix Bella up went through his head. Phoenix, Her birthday, when she punched Jake, now this. He hated seeing his daughter so fragile and afraid. It was painful for him and a sin for someone so pure and angelic.

He sighed softly. Bella would start to thrash around and scream or cry in her sleep. It would not be long now. Se rolled over and was talking in her sleep at the current moment. Carlisle smiled , she was talking about when she first met Edward. She was talking about how perfect she thought he was... how much she loved him. Then she talked about how much she thought Rosalie hated her. How much of a shopping obsessed physcopath she thought Alice was. Carlisle smiled again, how was his son so lucky?

**Sorry It was short. That's all I was really aiming for. Longer chapter tommorow. Edward and the other Cullen's get back? Should Jacob get ripped to shreds or not? Please tell me in reviews...**


	4. The Tale of the Sick One

**Hi!Thank you so much for all your awsome reviews!! You guys rock!! So here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry it is a day later than promised. I got a bit caught up in my other story Lillie Isabelle Cullen.**

**As someone requested they thought that Bella should explained what happened to her a little more in this chapter. Most likely giving Carlisle the normally peaceful Carlisle a reason to go with Edward when he hurts Jacob. Oh she also gets a cold in this chapter... poor Carlisle and Bella...**

**NORMAL POV:**

Bella was still sleeping soundly when Carlisle went to wake her up, she had made it through the night with out a nightmare much to his surprise. He gently poked her shoulder.

"Good morning Bella."

"I don't want to get up."she groaned. "Let me sleep."

"There's food waiting for you."said Carlisle.

"I'm not hungry... I just want to sleep, please let me sleep!"she begged.

Carlisle turned Bella over flat on her back and she moaned and blocked the sunlight from her eyes. Her skin was beet red and she was sweating a lot. Carlisle put a hand on her forehead.

"You've got a fever Bella."

"So let me go to sleep then."she sneezed out the last two words of the sentence.

"Just wait a minute."said Carlisle.

He left and came back with a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. He sat her up so she wouldn't choke on the water and took a pill out of the bottle. She took it and slumped back down on the bed.

"Now can I go back to sleep?"she asked.

"Yes."said Carlisle. "I am waking you up in another hour though."

"Fine."said Bella.

She drifted back into a fitful sleep tossing and turning and getting completely tangled in blankets. Carlisle called the others to get them to come back from the hunting trip sooner. Alice had already informed him they were on their way back because she had seen Bella in a vision. She was crying and then Edward came and reminded her about what he said if she came back from La Push hurt again. Then she had a vision of everyone but Esme breaking the treaty and going to La Push. Esme had stayed behind to tend to Bella.

Carlisle didn't like the idea of the treaty being broken because they had made a promise they would not go on Quilieute lands. So he tried to figure out a different way to go about it while Bella was still sleeping. He heard her awaken and turned to her. Her eyes had a haunted look and tears rimmed the edges of them.

"Bella?"asked Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I... I need to tell you everything."said Bella.

"_Finally."_ he thought to himself.

"It's about time Bella." said Carlisle. "All I know is he phased and he attacked you, saying some harsh words before hand."

"Yea."said Bella. "Maybe I should have told you everything in the beginning."

"Better later then never."said Carlisle wisely.

"Right."said Bella. "I went to tell him about the engagement, I didn't think he would act like that. So as you know he got angry, phased and attacked, but the words scared me Carlisle."

"What did he say?"asked Carlisle.

"He said he figured I would pick the bloodsucker over him, and that he did not want me to go back to La Push ever, but he also said it would not be the last I saw of him."said Bella. "There was a really evil look on his face when he said that particular part though."

"Do you think he meant it as a threat Bella?"asked Carlisle.

"I don't know."she admitted. "But it sounds like a threat to me."

"It sounds like a threat to me also."agreed Carlisle. "We're going to have to get him before he gets to you."

Bella started to cry. "No! You can't he's just a baby!"

"He's a year younger than you Bella!"said Carlisle. "And a shape shifter!"

"He hasn't been one for that long though!"sobbed Bella.

Carlisle hugged her. "Sh... it's okay, if Edward decides to leave him alone...so do I."

"Edward!" cried Bella. "He told me if I came back from La Push injured again he would hurt him!"

"Then I believe that is Edward's choice Bella."said Carlisle soothingly.

She cried herself back to sleep in Carlisle's protective arms. The cold and the crying taking all her energy from her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She woke up to soft voices talking around her. The words Jacob and ripping to shreds came up repeatedly. Then she heard her angel's voice and opened her eyes.

"It's about time, love."said Edward.

"How long have I been sleeping for?"asked Bella.

"Three hours."said Carlisle.

"Are you alright Bella."asked Esme.

"I'm fine."said Bella.

"Like hell you are!"roared Edward.

Bella cowered in fear. Esme took her in her arms. "Edward! Your scaring her!"

Edwards face softened. "Sorry love."

"It's okay Edward."said Bella softly.

"Now if you don't mind us Cullen's have some wolf bashing to do."said Alice cheerily.

"But you can't go to La Push!"said Bella.

"Sam and the pack agree with us what Jacob did was terrible."said Carlisle. "We got permission to pass for two hours."

Jasper sensed Bella's fear. "We're not going to kill him... just have a little fun that's all."

"Don't make it to painful."said Bella softly.

"We won't love."said Edward. "Don't worry."

Everyone but Esme ran out the door and into the woods.

"Don't worry Bella."soothed Esme. "I made Carlisle promise not to let them kill him."

"What if they do?"asked Bella.

"I told them all I would kill them myself for making you sad."said Esme. A wry smile on her face.

She stroked Bella's hair comfortingly and held her in her arms.

"Thanks."said Bella.

"Just trying my best to keep you happy dear."said Esme.

"You've succeeded ten thousand times over."yawned Bella.

"Sleep."said Esme.

**A/N: Sorry if that sucks, I just kind of woke up this morning and my dad informed me I had to babysit. So I am a bit preoccupied with a physcopathic ten year old girl who enjoys to bug me and press random buttons on the keyboard. Bless her (sarcasm). So the next chapter will be the last chapter and it is they chapter where they beat on him terrorize him (they don't kill him =( …)**

**I am happy with the reviews I am getting for this story!! Thank you all! Keep em coming!**

**A really big thank you to Esme ROX and Lady Dragona.**

**Esme ROX:haha your reviews make me laugh!!**

**Lady Dragona:Your reviews are very helpful at times because I really like to know what people are thinking.**


	5. Beating Up Jacob

**Hey!! Here is the last chapter of this story, did not think I would get to update anything today but thankfully it is the first snow day of the year here!!So here ya go people...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:If I were Stephenie Meyer I would kill Jacob Black. But I will still kill Jake in a different story anyways, but no I do not own Twilight. Now let me go cry over this loss in life.**

**NORMAL POV:**

The enraged vampires made their way to the rocks on the beach where Jacob was sitting followed by the wolf pack. The tagged along just to make sure they did not kill Jacob. Although at the moment Carlisle and Edward were quite willing to kill him. Edward was not so much of a surprise on that subject but Carlisle was. What happened to the no violence keep calm kind of guy -er- vampire?!

Jacob heard them all approaching and his eyes widened in shock and fear. Rosalie and Emmett tightened their grip on Edward. Alice and Jasper hovered neat Carlisle just close enough to grab him if he lost his cool.

"Alice..."said Jasper.

"What?"she asked.

"Could you not be so excited?"he pleaded. "It makes me want to jump up and down like a little girl who is going to ride on a pony at the circus..."

"Well seeing as I do not want my husband to look gay..."Alice trailed off.

"What are the bloodsuckers doing here?"demanded Jacob.

"We decided it would be fun to eat everyone here."said Emmett pleasantly."You know, a little snack?"

"Funny."said Jacob. "But you just broke the treaty."

"The treaty is not in effect for two hours Jacob."said Sam coldly.

"W...What?Why?!"stuttered Jacob.

"We do not think what you did to Bella was right."said Seth. "We can not harm one of our own though...so we let the Cullen's have that pleasure!"

"Vampire suck up."muttered Jacob. "So what are you going to do?Suck my blood?"

"That would be much less painful."said Edward. "Much less..."

The others stared at each other and attacked.

*~*~*~*

"Esme?"asked Bella.

"Yes dear?"

"What do you think they are going to do to him?"

Esme continued to stroke Bella's hair. "I don't really know." she admitted.

"I hope they don't go over board."said Bella.

"They won't."assured Esme. "Or I will drag them all by their ears to Volterra."

"Then you will have to let me help!"said Bella. "I'll take Edward and Carlisle."

"Then I am stuck with Rosalie,Emmett,Alice and Jasper..."sighed Esme. "Then when they are disposed of we can go live with the Denali clan." she added evilly.

Bella shuddered. "Who's side are you on?"

*~*~*~*

"Having fun yet dog?"snarled Edward.

"Stop -ow- punching me -ow- hurts -ow!!- to much!"yelled Jacob.

"Should have thought about that when you hurt my Bella!"roared Edward.

He kicked Jacob in the ribs a couple of times then Emmett threw him at a rock. Jacob lost consciousness not to long after. Carlisle did not do any of the beating up part, he just mostly yelled at Jacob a lot. After the boys had had their fun Alice and Rosalie moved in for their 'assault'.

They pulled a dress over his head and braided his long hair. It was slightly comical despite the fact they were boiling with anger. Alice put a bright red lipstick on his lips and Rosalie did the rest of his make-up. The boys from the pack were roaring with laughter and Jacob was already starting to heal. The vampires left without another word. Back to Bella...the fiancé, sister and daughter.

*~*~*~*

"Is he okay?!"Bella yelled as loud as she could with out hurting her throat.

"Oh he is fine."said Alice evilly. "And a cross dresser."

"Um..."

"He was just starting to stir when we left."said Carlisle. "Do not worry Bella he will be fine."

"Alright."said Bella. "Then why are all your guy's clothes like messed up and...bloody?"

"He puts up a good fight."said Edward. "For a dog."

"You mean he was bleeding?!"screamed Bella. "What if he has severe blood loss or something??"

"Calm down Bella."soothed Carlisle. "Their is no need to worry my daughter."

"Your sure?"asked Bella.

"Positive."said Carlisle.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."said Bella.

So because of this weekend Carlisle and Bella's father – daughter relationship grew bigger. Bella had never realized before just how much she was loved as a daughter by Carlisle. It made her want to cry with joy. She was lucky she had two dad's and both loved her just the same. With Carlisle and Esme she was loved by two parents. She knew Charlie and Renee loved her but she yearned for her parents love together.

Carlisle was now happy that Bella realized just how much he loved her. How much the whole family loved her. Bella was a god send,she had to be. There was no way around it. After taking care of Jacob life went on. Bella and Edward ad a beautiful daughter. She was changed and the Cullen family was so full of love many were jealous, how could a family be so happy?

THE END!

**A/N: Yes it was short but I think it also had an okay ending. Now I have another idea for a little Carlisle/Bella father/daughter fiction!! Babysitting Bella!! Mwhahahahaha!**

**Please tell me what you think of the end and I will be forever grateful to you!!**

**Just want to say hi again to Esme ROX and Lady Dragona … you guys have commented on like every fic I have written! WOW!**


End file.
